Graystripe
Graystripe ~~Needs Charart~~ Description Graystripe is a long haired, gray tom with a darker gray stripes running down his back to the tip of his tail. Family Mother- Willowpelt Father- Patchpelt Mates- Silverstream (formerly) Millie Kits- Stormfur, Feathertail, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight History Graystripe is a long-haired gray tom with a dark gray stripe along his back, and yellow eyes. He is Firestar's first and best friend in ThunderClan. He meets Firestar, known as Rusty at the time, in the forest close to Rusty's kittypet home and proceeds to attack him as if he were any other intruder. When Rusty joins ThunderClan as Firepaw, the two become great friends and often train and eat together. Graystripe's mentor was Lionheart, who was killed in Into The Wild. He becomes a warrior soon after the battle with ShadowClan to rescue ThunderClan kits with Firestar at the end of Into the Wild. Shortly after being promoted to a full warrior (he was named "Graystripe" because there is a gray stripe running down his back that is darker than the rest of his gray fur), Graystripe falls in love with a RiverClan she-cat, Silverstream, after she saves him from drowning, and starts to sneak out of camp to meet her. His friendship with Fireheart is strained due to Fireheart's need to cover for him while he is away, which included mentoring Graystripe's apprentice Brackenpaw in his place, and for a short time the two quarrel with each other. Eventually Graystripe is able to settle his issues with Fireheart, and their friendship continues. In the end of the original series, he becomes ThunderClan's deputy, due to Whitestorm's death, but is replaced by Brambleclaw when he was captured in Dawn. Graystripe is a friendly, hearty character, serving as a comic relief character to some degree. He often makes quips or jokes in order to provide relief to a tense situation, but is able to focus himself during battles and concentrate on the objective at hand. He does not have any qualms about killing hated enemies of the Clan, and is responsible for the deaths of Clawface and Darkstripe and also the accidental death of Whiteclaw, who fell off a gorge, Graystripe being unable to save him. Graystripe has lived in more locations than any other cat in the series. When Silverstream died bearing his kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, Graystripe went to live with them in RiverClan for a while. He returned to ThunderClan in A Dangerous Path when Leopardstar tried to kill Firestar and Graystripe attacked her and saved him, upon which Leopardstar exiled him from RiverClan. In Dawn of The New Prophecy series, Graystripe was captured by humans, or "Twolegs" and lived as a kittypet for a time, which is described in further detail in The Lost Warrior manga series. While living as a kittypet, Graystripe met Millie, another kittypet, who helped him escape. After a long journey, the two finally returned to the Clans living at the lake. He returned to ThunderClan in The Sight, ''of the ''Power of Three series, along with Millie as his new mate. He is currently a regular warrior, for Firestar lets Brambleclaw retain his position as deputy. Graystripe sometimes becomes a "substitute" deputy when Brambleclaw is out traveling. He had two kits with Silverstream, Feathertail and Stormfur who go on to live in RiverClan. They fled to ThunderClan temporarily to escape Tigerstar's rule in RiverClan. Both are prominent characters in The New Prophecy series, while Stormfur maintains a minor role in the Power of Three series. Feathertail was killed in Moonrise. Graystripe's mate, Millie, gave birth to three kits of her own, Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit. (now Briarlight, Bumblestripe, and Blossomfall), in Eclipse. Category:Thunderclan Category:Cats Needing Art